Ishigata X Wendoh - Une Histoire d'Amour du YouTubeGame
by Conan3D
Summary: Ishigata et Wendoh sont en couple. Voici leurs aventures pleines de rebondissements et de guests.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une Nuit au Coin du Feu

Ishigata x Wendoh

Ou une histoire d'amour du YouTubeGame

(et des mafias du net)

Par pet1t3-b3ll4-3D (aka Conan3D wesh magueule)

_**Chapitre 1 : Une nuit au coin du feu.**_

**C'était une douce nuit d'hiver. Ishigata était assis au coin du feu, en train de feuilleter un tome de Black Butler qui venai de sortir en france quil venai dacheté à la fnaaq.**

**Soudain, Wenndo rentra**

-Wendoh : je suis rentré!

-Ishigata : Mon coeur! **il courut ver lui et l'embrassa**

-Wendoh : oh doucement! je ne sui parti que depui se matin ;;;;;)))))) **il lui fai un bizou sur le frons**

**Wendoh pris Ishigata dans sé bras et le déposa dan le canapé**

-Wendoh : je t'aime mon keur (l)

-Ishigata : moi aussi 3 3 3

**Wendoh commença a déboutné son pantalon pendan que Ishigata se mettit sur ses genous quand**

***TOC TOC TOC***

-Wendoh, **remettant son pantalon**, : Olala, mais qui ça peut être pour nou déranjé comme sa put1 sa m'vener wesh **il ouvrit la porte**

-Dani : SALUT! J'apporte le déssert!

-Wendoh : Oh salut dani, comment sa va?

-Dani : Bien et toi?

-Wen : trankil', mais tu dér…

-Dani, qui force un peu : bon je rentre **alor quishi est en train de se remetre en bon sens sur le canap, mai dani peut pas le voir depui l'entré**

-Dani, baissant le regar sur Wen : mais dis donc, t'as le piké bien tendu di mois ;;;;;;;)))))))))) **il pri wen dans ses bras et lembrassa langoureuzmen et commensa a baisé son pantalon**

-Wendo, qui panik un peu : Non dani, arrête, c'est pas bien…. non…

**Dani mi son penis a wendo dan sa bouch a dani et commenca a susser**

-Wendo : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**il ejacula dans Dani quand Ishigata rentra**

-Ishi : HEEEEEUUUU DANI WENDO QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA…

-Wendo : Heu attends je peux t'expli…

-Ishi :...sans moi ;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ishi se rapprocha de Dani, et l'embrassa, alors qu'il avait la bouch rempli encore du sperme de Wendo, puis se raporcha del entrejambe de wendo et pris sa virilité à pleine main, puis raprosha sa bouche dés couiye à wendoh et les lécha avec la bouche plein de son sperme**

**QUAND SOUDAIN**

***TOC TOC TOC***

**Wendo remie son pantalon et alla ouvrir **

"Salu, c'est ANTIONE!"

_***LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE***_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un Réveil Difficile

_**Chapitre 2 : Un réveil dificile**_

La pluie frappait fort sur la vitre de la chambre. Il s'y refletait l'horloge de la table de nuit. 4h12 y était affiché.

Ishigata rouvrit les yeux. Il rêvait de choses bizarres ces derniers temps…

_**FLASHBACK DU REVE**_

"Salut, c'est ANTIONE!"

-Ishi, Wen et Dani ensemble : Salut antione!

-Antione : Je vois que vous vous amusez sans moi… ;;;;;;;;)))))))))))

**Il arracha tous ses vetements et sorti un paquet de ballons gonflables**

-Antione : On va bien… s'amuser ;;;;;))))))))))

**Il gonfla un ballon, et il grossit, grossit, grossit, tout le monde rapprocha ses testicules du ballon qui continuait de grossir, grossir, grossir, quand soudain**

**PAF!**

**Ishigata se réveilla.**

Il se leva du lit, double, où il était seul. Il devait être levé.  
Il sortit de la chambre pour arriver directement dans le salon.

"Tu es déjà levé à ce que je vois…" lança Ishigata à la personne assise dans le canapé, devant leur petite télévision.

"Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'oeil" lui répondit Wendoh, d'un ton sec.

Ishigata pris un verre de jus de fruit, aléatoirement, sans regarder. Il se plaça entre Wendoh et la télévision.

"Wendoh. Assieds toi, faut qu'on parle

-Je suis déjà assis mec.

-C'était une expression! lui répondit Ishigata, énervé. Ça peut plus durer. Ça fait trois semaines que tu me fais la gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je suis plus assez bien pour toi?

-C'est toi qui me fait la gueule! J'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuies, que… que… que tu m'aimes plus…"

Wendoh se mit à pleurer. Ishigata se mit devant lui, à genoux, et lui pris les mains.

"Mais tu sais très bien que je t'aime!... c'est juste que, en ce moment, je me sens pas très bien… j'ai un peu mal au ventre… je…"

Soudain, Ishigata se releva et courut aux toilettes. Il vomit. Wendoh se tenait derrière lui, en panique

"Ishigata! Ça va? Me dis pas que…"

Ils montèrent en voiture, ils allèrent à l'hopital. Le pronostic est vite tombé :

"Monsieur Gata, félicitations! Vous êtes ENCEINT!"

Ishi et Wendoh, ensemble : OOOOOOOOH!

_**SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une Grossesse

_**Chapitre 3 : Une grossesse...**_

Ishigata était allongé dans une plaine remplie d'herbe bien verte. Il regardait le ciel bleu, rempli de nuages blancs et cotonneux épars. C'était magnifique.

Il était en pleine reflexion intense avec lui même.

"Je suis enceint… Je devrais être heureux, et je le suis, mais serais-je vraiment à la hauteur? Je…"

Soudain, ishigata tomba dans une abysse, puis se réveilla, allongé sur un des bancs de l'hopital, Wendoh au dessus de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi est-ce que je suis là?

-C'est… tu… tu t'es evanoui et j'ai cru que… wendoh ne pu retenir ses larmes. Ishigata le pris dans ses bras

-Gardons ce bébé. Elevons le. Aimons le."

C'est ainsi que débuta la grossesse d'Ishigata. Au bout de quelques mois, ils décidèrent de l'annoncer à leur cercle d'amis. Furent réunis, Antoine, Dani, Child, LuluBestGars, Meea et encore d'autres gens (Fred et Seb ne purent venir car ils étaient en train de fêter leur 3e lune de miel). Ils burent à la santé du futur bébé. Tout le monde s'attroupa autour du ventre déjà bien rebondi d'Ishigata, quand Wendoh pris la parole.

"Nous avons une annonce à faire. _Il échangea un regard complice avec Ishigata_. Nous avons eu un rendez vous ce matin et, nous sommes sûrs à 100% que le bébé sera un garçon!

_Ils applaudirent et continuèrent de fêter la grossesse. Même ishigata bu un peu d'alcool, mais vraiment un verre!_

Ishigata, je t'aime, _dit wendoh, en regardant tendrement Ishigata_

-Moi aussi, mon amour _lui répondit Ishigata_"

La fête se termina, tout le monde rentra chez lui.

Quelques mois plus tard.

Ishigata en était au 8e mois de grossesse. Il était sorti avec Wendoh pour acheter des choses pour le bébé. On était en janvier. Soudain, en sortant du magasin, ils tombèrent sur un visage connu. Mais pas pour autant aimé.

"Salut les pédés! Alors, on vit bien, tranquile?"

C'était AliceBloodyGirl. Enfin, AlainSaignantMale depuis trois mois.

"C'est toi qui dit ça, Alice? lui répondit wendoh

-Laisse nous tranquile. On a pas à te rapeler ce qu'il s'est passé y'a trois ans… répondit ishigata"

_FLASHBACK :_

Il y a trois ans, il y eut une altercation entre Wendoh et Alice. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de lui foutre des coups de boule dans les couilles, sans raison. Ishigata est ensuite arrivé et lui a pété la gueule. C'est suite à cet incident que Alice est devenu Alain, et que Ishigata et Wendoh se mirent ensemble.

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

"EH OH, PENSEZ PAS QUE MAINTENANT VOUS POUVEZ ME PETER LA GUEULE! dit alain, en les bloquant

-Si tu ne te pousse pas, on va te casser la gueule, dit Wendoh, énervé

-Wendoh, c'est bon, laisse, on va juste par…

-D'OU TU CAUSE TOI LA C'EST ENTRE NOUS DEUX CASSE TOI! Dit Alain, en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Ishigata.

Il se mit devant lui.

Il le regarda avec un regard, le pire qu'un homme puisse montrer à un autre.

Ishigata, ne pouvant plus supporter cela, lui mis une baffe.

Alain, ayant son égo blessé, répliqua.

Et lui mit un coup de boule dans le ventre.

C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il était enceint. Il recula, puis s'enfuit. Wendoh ne pensa pas à lui courir après. Il courra vers ishigata, qui tenait son ventre. Du sang coulait de son entrejambe.

"Wendoh… il… faut aller… a l'hopital…"

Sur le chemin vers la voiture, Wendoh était en panique, mais essayait de garder son calme.  
Dans la voiture, Ishigata essayait aussi de garder son calme.

"Si divinité il y a, s'il vous plaît, faites que nôtre petit garçon ne meurre pas…

s'il vous plaît…"

En sortant de la voiture, devant l'hopital, les nuages se dissipèrent pour laisser passer un rayon de soleil, droit sur Wendoh et Ishigata.

Il fut tout de suite pris en charge. Le docteur arriva.

"Nous allons devoir procéder à un accouchement prématuré. Nous allons tout faire en sorte pour que votre petit s'en sorte bien. Ce petit… euh, …"

"Gauthier. Notre petit Gauthier." dit Ishigata, en regardant Wendoh.

**SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un Accouchement

_**Chapitre 4 : Un Accouchement**_

Wendoh, malgré les apparences, paniquait. C'était la première fois qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.  
Ishigata était allongé, et son labeur allait commencer.

"Nous allons devoir procéder à une césarienne." dit le docteur.

Cela dura toute la nuit. Wendoh était resté dehors, et attendait. Antoine et Dani étaient venu dès qu'ils avaient appri la nouvelle.

"T'inquiètes, ça va aller. lui dit antoine

-Tu sais, il y a peu de chances qu'à ce stade, il y ait une âme à déplorer hein… lui dit Dani

-Peut être… mais… Si un des deux venait à mourir… que ce soit Ishigata ou Gauthier… Je…

Il s'effondra en larmes. Antoine et Dani le prirent dans leurs bras.

-Wendoh, dit Antoine, on va chopper AlainSaignantMale. T'inquiètes pas.

-C'est bon… snif… laissez… pas la peine de s'intéresser à ce couillon…"

Soudain, une personne sortit de la salle. Une infirmière.

"Monsieur Doh?

-Oui, dit-il en se levant

-Votre fils est né. Vous pouvez rentrer."

Il se précipita dans la salle, et vit Ishigata, tenant leur petit Gauthier, qui était certes un peu petit, mais il semblait en forme. Enfin, pour un bébé qui vient de sortir du moule. Il se rapprocha d'eux.

"Regarde… il est si mignon… dit Ishigata à Wendoh.

-Il a ton regard…

-Prends le…. T'inquiètes pas…"

Il le prit dans ses bras, et instantanément, il sentit le poids des responsabilités, puis immédiatement, le bonheur, le plaisir d'être père.

*bip* *bip* *biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*

Ishigata ne bougeait plus. A rien.

Une infirmière repris le petit Gauthier des bras de son père, qui fut remis dehors.

Ils étaient en train d'essayer de réanimer Ishigata.

Wendoh regardait par le hublot en se tenant derrière la porte. Il pleura.

Et soudain, quand ses larmes touchèrent le sol.

Ishigata se réveilla.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Ishigata sortit de l'hopital avec Gauthier et Wendoh. Il s'était bien rétabli.

"Je suis heureux, Wen.

-De ouf."

Arrivés chez eux, ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et regardèrent le petit Gauthier, dans sa petite Grenouillère.

"Il est magnifique. dit ishigata.

-De ouf."

TROIS ANS PLUS TARD

"Gauthier, touche pas à ça!"

Ishigata pris des mains de gauthier une bouteille de White Spirit

Il regarda son père, prêt à pleurer.

*soupir*

Ishigata pris les épaules de Gauthier

"Tu sais très bien que quand je fais ça, c'est que c'est pas bon pour toi. Viens dans mes bras."

Il fit un calin à son fils.

Quand soudain :

"Je suis rentré!"

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gauthier accourut vers son autre père.

"Ah, mon petit Gaugau. dit Wen, en lui faisant un bisou"

Ishigata s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

"Je t'aime.

-Trop de ouf aussi."

Après le repas et après avoir couché le petit Gauthier, ils allèrent se coucher.

"Ishigata, je te veux. Genre grave.

-Moi aussi. Viens là, mon amour "

Ils passèrent une nuit d'amour torride, s'essayerent à de nouvelles pratiques, et finirent par se coucher.

Le lendemain, Ishigata devait aller travailler. C'était à Wendoh de garder Gauthier.

Ils se levèrent ensemble. Prirent leur petit déjeuner.

Wendoh n'avait pas l'air bien.

Soudain, il courut vers les toilettes. Il se mit à vomir. Ishigata l'attendait derrière les toilettes.

Wendoh se rappelait qu'il leur restait des tests de grossesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit des toilettes.

Il retourna vers Ishigata.

"Ishi. Je.

Je.

Suis enceint."

Ishigata pris Wendoh dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

"Gardons le aussi. Je pense que c'est le moment. dit-il.

-Oui. On doit trop grave le garder. Mais… j'ai un peu peur…

-T'inquiètes pas, je serais toujours là à tes côtés."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Ishigata repris la parole.

"Marions-nous"

**SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un Mariage

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le mariage**

L'église Pastafariste était remplie. Tout le monde, je dis bien **tout le monde** était là. Nyo, Meeea, Ginger, Sabacalevrai, son frère jumeau maléfique Sabacalefaux, Antione, Child le tonton…

Wendöh était devant l'autel, et regardait frénétiquement sa montre. Il était nerveux, avec son ventre déjà un peu rebondi.

"J'ai le trac!" Ishigata était assis devant un miroir, dans sa splendide robe de marriée.

"T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer" disait Child, son frère, pour essayer de le rassurer.

"Oui mais voilà, je… est-ce une bonne chose? _dit ishigata_

-Tu le sais bien, oui c'est une bonne chose, pour vous mais aussi pour les enfants…

-Tu as raison. Allez Ishi! Tu peux le faire!

-ALLEZ! ALLEEEEZZ PUTAIN!"

Soudain, les cloches retentirent *bruit des cloches*. C'était le signal pour Ishigata d'aller dans l'allée pour aller, enfin, se marier.

Il sorti, accompagné de Child qui lui tenait le bout de sa robe. Le petit gauthier, lui, se tenait à ses côtés avec un bouquet de fleurs. Un voile recouvrait le beau visage d'Ishigata.

Il fixa longuement Wendöh. Le prêtre commença son office.

"Bienvenue chers Pastafareux. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour comémorer l'union de ces deux grands spaghettis…"

pendant tout le discours, Wendöh n'avait d'yeux que pour Ishigata, qui lui se sentait gêné, mais heureux en même temps. Quand soudain…

"Monsieur Doh, voulez vous prendre monsieur Gata comme époux?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Monsieur Gata, voulez vous prendre monsieur Doh comme époux?

-...oh oui je le VEUX!

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!"

Wendöh souleva lentement le voile d'Ishigata, puis ils s'embrassèrent longuement, langoureusement et passionément. Child et Sabaca firent leur traditionnelle danse du zizi endiablé en tournant autour d'eux pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, tandis que Antione commença à gonfler des ballons en parlant de "bien s'amuser" avec Nyo.

La fête dura jusqu'au tourment de la nuit. Lorsqu'Ishi, Wen et le petit Gaugau furent rentrés, ils le couchèrent rapidement avant de se remettre au lit.

"Je t'aime, Wen.

-Je le sais bien, mon Ishinamour"

Ils se réembrassèrent.

**. . .**

Les mois passèrent sans que jamais l'amour ne se tarisse.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, Ishigata remarqua quelque chose. Wendöh était de plus en plus maigre.

De plus en plus pale.  
Ishigata avait l'air de plus en plus concerné par Wen, et juste au moment où il voulait lui en parler…

"Ishigata. Assieds toi, faut que je te parle.

-Je voulais te parler aussi Wen, je… Je…

-Laisse moi t'expliquer. J'ai… comment dire…

C'est difficile…

J'ai… une maladie incurable. Des centaines de médecins se sont penchés sur mon cas. Je savais qu'un jour ce jour viendrait. Où je devrais te le dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai déjà eu des "crises" comme ça, ça va aller. Crois moi.

-Oui… mais _ishigata est en train de pleurer _si tu mourrais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas va… _il enlaça Ishigata"_

Soudain, Wendoh commença à avoir mal au ventre. C'était le moment.

Wendoh était en train d'accoucher.

_**A SUIVRE...**_


End file.
